Law enforcement officers face a wide array of dangers in the performance of their duties. In addition to perils, such as physical assault and vehicular accidents, there are other less obvious threats to the health and wellbeing of these officers. For instance, there are various dangers associated with searching those in custody for weapons or drugs. Arrested individuals may be drug users, having both drugs and other paraphernalia in their pockets, such as needles, knives, or other sharp objects. Although law enforcement officers commonly ask suspects if they are carrying dangerous items, the reply is suspect by nature and must be verified by checking the suspects' pockets.
Also, it is not unusual for a law enforcement officer or medical personnel to be faced with injured, disoriented, and/or unconscious persons who are unable to provide either reliable information or any information at all. Typically, the individual's pockets must be checked. While performing such a check, the law enforcement officers or medical personnel may suffer injuries caused by needles or other dangerous items located in the pockets. Such injuries, in addition to being painful, might require the injured to be screened or treated for a wide variety of infectious conditions.
Some devices used for examining the contents of a pocket incorporate hook or hook-like members to catch or entangle the fabric or lining of the pocket. Other devices utilize tacky or sticky elements, surfaces, or material to catch or adhere to the pocket. It is difficult, however, to reposition such devices if they adhere to an undesired portion of the pocket. For example, if it is desired to insert the device fully into the end of a pocket, it becomes difficult to reposition the device if it catches a portion of the pocket before reaching the end. Moreover, the hook or hook-like members may pierce the pocket's fabric or skin of the detainee, potentially causing damage or injury. Additionally, devices which use tacky or sticky elements may become contaminated when items and material within the examined pockets stick to the devices.